Private Conversation
by C.M Cruz
Summary: A private conversation between the Dark Lord and his pet. pre HPOP.


**Nagini**

Wormtail whimpered as he exited the room where the Dark Lord held council, turning around he hurried down the corridor, with a small evident of a limp. The Death Eaters that saw Wormtail limping out of the room, retraced their steps away from there or that part of the manor. Bella, who sat among, the other death eaters, watched behind her mask as Wormtail bumped into a group of dark robes. Glancing over at her sister Narcissa, Bella got up and made her way toward the still open door. The Dark Lord would love to see her. She was in fact his favorite at the moment, not that pathetic Severus Snape. Before she could even address his lordship, the door magically slammed in her face, the death eaters that saw what happened sniggered and chuckled behind their masks.

_"Pathetic fools. Mindless arrogance."_ Voldemort whispered to himself. Severus Snape had given him a most unwelcome development, via Wormtail. It seemed that it was true that Harry Potter was in fact more connected to him, then he was led to believe. There was also the matter of Fenrir Greyback, his undeniable thirst for children was overriding his obedience toward the Dark Lord. Oh he could just kill him with a snap of his fingers, but Greyback knows his standing between the death eaters and the Lycans. He was needed as unwelcome as he is, he was essential. He placed his hand on the corner of the large fireplace he had been pacing back and forward in front of, his other hand rubbing his temple. A loud hiss came from his side, tearing his eyes from the flames momentarily he watched as a large dark snake slithered on the floor close to his feet. The snake kept toward its destination, its hissing continued though, until at last it wove and slid its way into the only seat in the room. It was a large chair made of the finest oak, it could even be called a throne, the cravings of Salazar Slytherin's coat of arms etched into the wooding. He could only see the back of the high chair and nothing else, turning toward the fire once more he said out loud. _"What do you make of this?"_

_"The truth?"_ A low woman's voice answered. The sound came from the same chair where the snake had been, but now a pair of bare feet were seen on the floor. Slowly a pale white hand graced the arm of the chair, the fingers long and slim. Then just as slowly a tall, slim figure arouse it's back still toward Voldemort. He too was still engaged in watching the fire dance about the wood, consuming it with hunger. _"Need I voice it, you are a part of me."_

_"Tell me,"_ He replied curtly. The figure moved silently around the room, her feet pattering on the wood floor, first toward the windows then toward a small table where a bottle of elfwine and a few glasses were kept. She poured the wine with ease into the small glass, finished she picked it up and gave it a smell. Turning around she made her way back to Voldemort, the glass of wine hanging loosely from her long fingers. He didn't look up once when he took the glass and drained it of it's contents.

_"It's a mess from start to finish."_ Taking the glass away she threw it into the fire. Moving once more she went toward the chair trailing her hand over it's top and tracing the designs in the back. Voldemort finally lifted his gaze and observed her from where he stood, which was not more then five feet away. Her long straight hair hung behind her like a heavy curtain, ending just at her waist. Inside of just being coal black her hair was also tinted with almost ever shade of green, the type of green you would find on a snake. She turned and faced him fully, leaning casually on the back of the chair, he only looked on. She was dressed in a one piece skin tight suit, dark green and also made of snake skin. It reached high covering the majority of her neck and the sleeves ending at her wrists, The only parts of her skin that could be seen was her hands, feet, and face. _"You will need Greyback, even if his demands are absurd and a total waste of time."_

He scoffed at the idea, making Greyback feel like he was in some actual partnership with him. That animal was nothing more then a grown pup, and the last thing he needed was a group of Lycans against his cause. Of course no one knew that both Greyback and the Dark Lord were in contact, it was only a few months ago that Voldemort regained his adult human form. But the faster he worked the more likely his plans would run smoothly. He knew that he couldn't trust any of his death eaters to talk to Greyback, so he himself did with Nagini by his side. Together with his persuasion and the body of a muggle child provided by Nagini did Greyback agree to the terms. Fight with him and do as ordered, and in return he was allowed both muggle and wizard children to turn or do as he will.

_"And if it is true that Harry Potter is indeed connected to you, more then we thought so."_ She hissed the last word, feeling her tongue move across her sharp teeth. _"Use it to your advantage, my Lord."_ Rising her gaze from the floor she let his gaze lock onto hers and both of them just stared at each other. They did not break as he moved from the fireplace toward her, his hand too resting on the back of the throne.

_"How?" _She smirked and felt the pressure of something sharp on her lower lip.

_"Send me. Send me to do your deeds."_ He knew she was going to say that, how many times had she asked him for something to do? Too many to count. She had been more then a willing servant of his, and perhaps the closest thing to him. Yes he saw her as a thing, not a human, who had given it's human life and practically it's form to serve him faithfully. But just as much as he confides in her, he wouldn't think twice from destroying her if she took a misstep. She was more to him then a companion she was his life source during his infant state, his eyes when he could not move, his second arm if you'll call it that.

_"Ever so eager to please your Dark Lord?"_ She nodded slowly, as if telling him that she would do anything to please him. She had down her fair share but she wanted more. More to show her loyalty, her cunning work, and accomplishments. She knew she was better then all of his human death eaters. Better then Bellatrix who thirst more for power and Voldemort's eyes then her for own husband. Lucius who had failed countless times, even when the Dark Lord was still healing. And lastly Severus Snape, of course the greasy git did give good information, but she swore if she was a spy she would give more then what Severus ever gave in his lifetime. He slowly reached out and let his fingers run over her hair to her cheek to her lips, she parted them under his graze. Her eyes oddly shaped like a snakes still fixed with his red gaze. A phantom of a smirk graced his lips as he turned and took a seat once more upon the throne, his upper limbs resting on the armrests. _"Then I will send you."_

She smiled, the look of triumph and pure evil graced her beautiful face. _"I will fullfil my Lord's wishes."_ Looking down at him she watched as he held out his hand toward her, snaking her hand into his she let him lead her to where he wished to place her. It looked like a dance between the two, her movements were fluid and graceful. Moving to the front of the chair he guided her closer to him, so that she stood between his legs. Then ever so slowly he pulled her down to him, their eyes locked on each other again. She felt herself being drawn to those eyes, those eyes that burns red with pure evil, and the desire to kill all that defy him. It wasn't until she had seated herself in his lap, legs wrapped together and placed between his, one arm around his neck and other on his thigh. He only stared into her eyes as if they were feeding each other through their gaze.

_"Your mission will involve the removal of a certain pest, by the name of Arthur Weasley."_

Wormtail entered the room as silently as possible, to find his master sitting and staring, while on his lap laid Nagini. He was petting her head affectionately with his fingers, a small humming noise came from the snake. Moving closer Wormtail bowed quickly toward his master, shaking like a leaf. _"Mi' lo-lo lord bid meee, a- a- and I co-co-come."_ Voldemort had stop his ministrations, making Nagini lift her head and eye the vermin with loathing.

_"Yes Wormtail, I did. I want you to make ready a death eater, who will transport Nagini to London."_ Nagini started to unfurl itself and move toward the floor, Wormtail instinctively took a step back. _"An early gift of retirement."_ Wormtail nodded and chuckled uneasily, all the while if you could see a snake smile, then Nagini was all smiles.

Fin.


End file.
